The invention relates to a spinning or twisting spindle having a spindle shaft, a spindle bearing housing comprising a bearing for the spindle shaft, a holding arrangement which comprises rubber-elastic elements for mounting the spindle bearing housing at a spindle rail, and centering devices and vibration damping devices.
Modern spinning and twisting spindle must essentially meet three requirements, namely (i) an alignment with respect to the center of the spinning ring, (ii) a damping of spindle vibrations in connection with an energy-saving bearing, and (iii) a reduction of noise as a result of which the noise level does not exceed 85 dBA even at spindle rotational speed of 25,000 min.sup.-1 or 30,000 min.sup.-1.
The spindle bearing housing is normally made of steel and comprises devices which dampen the spindle vibrations. In particular, oil spools are used, as known, for example, from the German Patent Document DE 27 49 389 A1. When spindles swing out, the oil situated in an annular gap is displaced from a narrowing point to a widened point. The resulting work leads to a damping of the vibrations of the spinning or twisting spindle.
For the purpose of reducing noise, it is known from German Patent Document DE 30 43 806 C2 and DE 28 45 933 A1 to provide rubber elastic elements in the holding arrangement for the spindle bearing housing which disconnect the spindle bearing housing from the spindle rail. As a result, vibrations originating from the spindle are not transmitted to the machine. In order to avoid in this type of a noise-reducing holding arrangement that, as a result of a contact pressure of a driving belt, the spindle escapes in the direction of the belt pressure and thus leaves its centric position, it is known from German Patent Document DE 36 20 497 A1 to arrange a compensating spring between the spindle rail and the spindle bearing housing which compensates for the contact pressure force of the driving belt.
It is an object of the invention to develop a spinning or twisting nozzle of the initially mentioned type in such a manner that, on the one hand, it meets the demands made today on spindles of this type, but, on the other hand, permits a simplification and a cost reduction with respect to manufacturing.
This object is achieved according to preferred embodiments of the invention in that the spindle shaft is radially fixedly disposed in the spindle bearing housing, and in that the centering devices and the vibration damping devices are integrated into the holding arrangement for the spindle bearing housing.
In this development, it is provided that the damping devices take over the task of damping vibrations as well as that of reducing noise. No separate components are provided for this purpose. Since the vibration damping devices and the centering devices are taken out of the spindle bearing housing, the bearing for the spindle shaft is simplified and less expensive. In addition, the spindle bearing housing is also installed into the overall vibrating system so that the vibration frequency can be reduced.
In a development of the invention, it is provided that the holding arrangement for the spindle bearing housing is divided into two structural components having an axial distance from one another which are each assigned to one of two horizontal flanges of the spindle rail. As a result, it becomes possible to better control the damping of the vibrations and the centering as well as the noise reduction since an application to the spindle bearing housing takes place at two points disposed at an axial distance. The permitted movements of the spindle bearing housing and thus of the whole spindle can therefore be controlled very well.
In a further development of the invention, it is provided that the lower structural component of the holding arrangement is equipped with devices for a radial alignment. In this case, relatively slight radial aligning motions in the area of the lower structural component of the holding arrangement suffice for achieving an alignment with respect to the center of the spinning ring in the area of the upper part of the spindle.
In a further embodiment of the invention, it is provided that preferably the lower structural component of the holding arrangement comprises elastic centering devices. The elastic centering devices provide that, independently of the vibration damping devices, during swinging-out movements, the spindle is always centered back to its center.
In this case, it is advantageous for the damping device or damping devices particularly of the lower structural component of the holding arrangement to have one or several chambers filled with a medium and deformable as a result of movements of the spindle bearing housing. The displacement of this medium which may, for example, be a viscous fluid, requires work which results in a damping.
In a further development of the invention, it is provided that the upper structural component comprises a preferably annular damping element arranged between a flange of the spindle bearing housing and the spindle rail. This upper structural component will then be used essentially for absorbing the axial loads, i.e., particularly the weight of the spinning or twisting spindle so that the lower structural component is relieved from these forces. It therefore must be designed only for applying the radial damping effects and the centering forces.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.